CLASS
CLASS, also known as Core Labs Armored Subspace Suits, are armored suits that can neutralize and capture beings of the Light. Originally piloted by humanity, they trained the Anti to utilize them - but did not leave them with the knowledge of how to build more when they perished. CLASS suits can be customized and modified to suit one's needs in combat as desired. Current CLASS Variations (This section is a Work in Progress) Sorcerer – Sorcerer suits are built to utilize strings of code that function in the same manner as bloodlines. An Arcane 'Bloodline' is instead Arcane Coding, for example, but the dangers of these powers are not lessened - the more powerful the Sorcerer, the more dangerous and volatile the code might become as it is modified. Wizard – Wizard suits contain special slots to equip memory chips containing information on the spells they intend to use. Each Wizard's suit is designed to hold chips from their selected 'school' of magic, be that Illusion, Conjuration, Evocation...while chips from other schools of magic may be equipped, using them requires more power than the use of a normal chip. Paladin – Using the Light as a beacon of hope rather than a symbol of destruction, a Paladin suit uses specially distilled canisters of Light to power their divine spells. No matter what deity a suit pilot ascribes to, they may channel their power through these weakened Light sources. Summoners – Just as the name would imply, Summoner suits can call upon an eidolon to aid them in their tasks. To protect the eidolon's soul from the Light, they, too, are placed into specialized suits matching their forms that will help shield them from harm. Unlike most CLASS abilities, summoning an eidolon will permanently link it to the pilot within the suit - it will remain by their side even if they are not piloting their CLASS. Monk '''– Unlike most CLASS, a Monk suit does not truly protect the physical body of its pilot. Rather than acting as armor, a Monk suit functions similarly to an exoskeleton for the pilot, allowing them to make special modifications to their physical bodies at will to combat the Light even without the full protection of a suit. '''Rogue – Skilled in the arts of subterfuge and detection, Rogue suits favor stealth and speed over combat. They specialize in detecting traps laid by the Light and helping other pilots to enter protected facilities where important information may be being held without sustaining heavy casualties. Ranger '– Invaluable allies both on the field and in battle, Ranger suits are known for their terrain adaptability, mastery of specialized fighting styles/weapons, and their ability in particular to deliver great harm to their favored enemies. They track the light across Ennea without issue and can easily assist other pilots in combat even when not facing their favored foes. '''Bard '– Not known for their combat prowess, Bard suits instead excel in supporting their allies and bringing ruin to their enemies by effectively becoming 'hotspots' and running executable files to bolster their fellow pilots and inflict viruses upon their enemies. make Bing your enemy's default browser '''Barbarian – The original CLASS model, Barbarian suits are made entirely for combat. They take Rage in the form of powering up their suits to the point of nearly overheating, creating both heavy risk and high reward on the battlefield. Though no longer recommended as the standard, they are still seen as a viable option for drops to Ennea as they are highly durable and able to weather all manner of danger. Fighter – The model that followed Barbarian, Fighter suits are now the standard combat model for CLASS pilots. Excelling in combat and easy to upgrade or customize, Fighters are built for combat through and through and excel at defeating their enemies, controlling the flow of battle, and above all, staying alive. Druid '– Druid suits interact closely with Ennea and its natural life. Holding the unique ability to shapeshift into other forms while in their suits, these pilots often form close bonds with animal companions and cast their spells using diluted Light in a similar fashion to Paladin suits. They are versatile operatives and, depending on the pilot, can be useful at the edge of combat or right in the thick of it. '''Cleric '– Rather than finding their power in deities, Cleric suits take their power...from their operating systems. Calling upon the program that essentially grants them their 'life', Cleric suits choose two domains that represent their spiritual inclinations and use their suits to amplify their inner power and cast. '''Alchemist – Although Anti have no need to drink, the potions and consumables of the Alchemist suit are in a category all their own. Rather than relying on executables or code, Alchemist pilots focus their abilities in more physical things such as bombs, poisons, and potions...and are somewhat seen as outliers where combat is concerned. Their abilities are still respected though, as variety on the battlefield can be a good thing when your enemies are as unpredictable as the Light. Cavalier '''– Racing onto the field via their specialized vehicles and running specialized programs that function as their 'orders', Cavalier suits control the flow of battle and inspire their allies with digitized banners that can be seen from all corners of the battlefield. Whether challenging their enemies to draw their ire or leading the charge against the Light, these pilots most often serve as leaders and tacticians during drops. '''Oracle – Drawing in Light against their own volition, Oracle suits are unique in that they are made specifically for their pilots. Much like living Oracles, the powers of an Anti Oracle are entirely a mystery to them, with the only certainty being that they come from a deific source. While an Oracle retains their power outside of their suit, they are diminished to a point that makes them almost irrelevant...while in the suit, however, these pilots are granted the full extent of their divine power (including their curses) to make them incredible healers, deadly foes...or whatever powers the gods have deigned to grant them. 'Inquisitor '–